The present invention relates to a display system where polarized light from a display impinges on a platelike laminate at Brewster's angle or emerges therefrom at an angle equal to Brewster's angle. This display system can be used as a head-up display system which allows, for example, the driver of a car to view vehicular information, while looking out a front windshield of the car, by projecting the vehicular information in the direction of the front windshield. Furthermore, the display system of the present invention can be used for projecting various images, for example, on a shopwindow.
Hitherto, various head-up display systems have been proposed. For example, there is provided a head-up display system where a reflection film, having a so-called half mirror property, is installed on the surface of a single glass plate or in the inside of a laminated glass. In this head-up display system, light is inevitably reflected from the inboard or outboard surface of the glass plate, as well as from the reflection film. This causes a problem of double image (ghost) phenomenon. To eliminate this problem, for example, Japanese Patent First Publication JP-A-2-141720 discloses a head-up display system having a phase film such as a .lambda./2 film. This film serves to rotate the plane of polarization of polarized light having a particular wavelength of .lambda.. JP-A-2-294615 discloses another head-up display system having a transparent birefringent film, for example, of polyethylene terephthalate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,913, corresponding to JP-A-6-40271, discloses another display system having an optical rotatory film comprising a special liquid crystal polymer. JP-A-8-292393, corresponding to Japanese Patent Application 7-98878, discloses an automotive head-up display system where a polarized S-wave impinges on a laminated glass. This laminated glass has inboard and outboard glass plates and an interlayer film disposed therebetween. Furthermore, an optical rotatory film is disposed between the interlayer film and the inboard or outboard glass plate, and a semitransparent film is disposed on the inboard surface of the optical rotatory film. Still furthermore, a reflection preventive film is formed on the inboard glass plate. According to all of the above-mentioned publications, light from the display device impinges on the glass plate at an angle that is substantially equal to Brewster's angle.